One New Message
by MaxStupidity
Summary: A fic through voice-mail. A bad break-up, a strong attachment. "You have thirty-one new messages."


_"You have THIRTY-ONE new messages. To continue, press ONE. To delete all messages, press TWO." _

(beep)

"Congratulations, you've reached Uchiha Sasuke's voicemail - (Teme! What are you - ow!) Leave a message after the beep. If you have to. (BEEEEEEEEE- OW!)"

**09/07/2012  
8:54 AM  
**"Sasuke? Hey. Uh. It's me. I just.. I don't know, I guess I was hoping you would pick up this time. I know you're there, I just - I was hoping you would give me a chance to explain, eventually. I'm sorry, you know."

**11:23 AM**  
"Hey, Teme. I don't know why you keep doing this - I just.. I just really want to talk to you. You won't even give me the chance. I don't.. You won't even tell me where you are. I know this is my fault but.. I just want a chance."

**12:41 PM**  
"Sasuke. I miss you. I really fucking miss you. Remember what you said? That I don't - that I don't love you? That I don't care about you? I do. I love you so much, and I know this is way overdue but I.. I need you back."

**6:03 PM**  
"Sasuke, I'm at our - at your apartment right now. No one knows where you are. There's - I'm in our room and there's nothing there. It's just an empty space between four walls, so barren. Like it was all nothing, like none of it ever existed. Like we didn't even exist."

**10/07/2012**  
**6:42 AM**  
"Morning, Sasuke. Have you looked outside yet? ..It's all orange. The entire sky is, just the way you love it. It's so beautiful. I'm outside right now, just looking at it, like we used to do. I have a blanket here and hot coco, with the marshmallows, and it - it feels so incomplete."

**21:20 PM**  
"What are you doing?"

**21:22 PM**  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know how it happened. I made a mistake. I'm so sorry."

**11/07/2012**  
**18:46 PM**  
"Please, Sasuke."

**12/07/2012**  
**5:08 AM**  
"H-hi, S-Sasuke. I d-don't know-w whether-r or n-not you're r-rec-cieving any-y of those, b-but I-I, I m-miss you s-so much. I-it's n-no w-wonder you lef-ft m-me, th-though I c-can't tell whether I w-was always this p-pathetic o-or it's a n-new th-thing."

**13/07/2012**  
**15:30 PM**  
"Can we start over? Can we.. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. Just please don't block me out like this. Please, Sasuke. Just tell me this isn't the end."

**14/07/2012**  
**13:02 PM**  
"I thought I saw you on the way to work today. Just a flash of pale skin and dark hair, but it was just my imagination."

**15/07/2012**  
**8:42 AM**  
"It's like you're moving on and I'm stuck in the past."

**9:33 AM **  
"You said you loved me. Remember? It was exactly thirty days ago today. You thought I was asleep and you said, "I love you, dobe.""

**10:50 AM**  
"I should have said I love you too. I should have - all those times, I was just so afraid. I was afraid of changing anything, because you made me so happy, and I was so scared of pushing you away."

**10:54 AM **  
"Hilariously stupid, isn't it? I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. And now it doesn't count for anything."

**11:01 AM**  
"I wish I could change that. I wish I could go back in time and stop you from walking away from me. It was a stupid fight, Sasuke. I hurt your feelings and now you left me, and it was stupid because nothing in the world is worth losing you over."

**11:01 AM **  
"We had something so beautiful, and that's why I can't let it go. I can't let you go, Sasuke. I don't know whether you've already given up on me, but.. I just can't give up on us."

**11:11 AM**  
"I wish I could have you back."

**22:07 PM**  
"..Hi. It's me again. I.. I was walking past your favorite coffee shop today and I could swear, I could swear I saw you there, sitting in the same place we first met. Do you remember that, Sasuke? Five years ago, I walked by that little cafe and saw you sitting on your own, all dark clothes and gloomy attitude, and I fell in love."

**16/07/2012**  
**7:00 AM**  
"I couldn't sleep, again. It's either I have nightmares all night long, or I can't sleep at all. Today it was the latter. I spent the night thinking of you."

**17/07/2012**  
**20:18 PM**  
"I hate that you can move on without me."

**18/07/2012**  
**12:00 PM **  
"I'm at a therapist's office. I'm scared. Kiba brought me here, I didn't know where we were going and he just.. He says I need to 'talk to someone'. I don't want to talk to anyone but you."

**15:40 PM**  
"They say I'm not eating well enough, or I'm too stressed out, or something stupid like that, and they want me to take pills for it. I flushed them down the toilet."

**20/07/2012**  
**13:02 PM **  
"I'm scheduled twice a week now. Against my will, can you believe it?"

**14:05 PM**  
"It does help to talk to someone. But I don't want to do it. It's our private life, and it hurts to share it. Why doesn't anyone get that? I don't need any of that, I just need you back."

**21/07/2012**  
**12:31 PM**  
"I just got fired. They said it was a 'temporary break' but it's not what they meant. I feel like no one wants me anymore. No one that matters. Not you. You don't even want to talk to me."

**12:49 AM **  
"Today was terrible, but I told everyone I was fine. It doesn't matter anyway, it's been this way for too long now for anything to matter. Nothing matters anymore. You were the most important thing in the world and I lost you, and now I have nothing to live for."

**1:05 AM**  
"I'm so fucking sorry."

**10/09/2012**  
**1:05 PM**  
"Hi. It's me, uh, Uzumaki Naruto. You.. Remember me, right? I'm sorry I'm calling, now, after, well, everything. I don't know whether you've heard or you care but - well, I was at the hospital. There and with Tsunade, my therapist, and they wouldn't let me call you. I wasn't healthy enough to handle it - to handle you not picking up. It still hurts, you know.. But I'm stronger now. I'm not the same yet, and I don't think I'll ever be, but I'm trying."

**12/09/2012**  
**16:28 PM**  
"I miss you."

**15/09/2012**  
**8:06 AM**  
"I'll wait for you. I can't keep leaving these anymore, everyone's saying that I need to move on, and I can't trust myself so I have to listen to them. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. I always will, no matter how many therapists I see, no matter how many hospital sessions or job applications or new friends. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm going to move on, but I won't stop hoping."

* * *

(beep)

_"Are you sure you want to delete THIRTY-ONE messages?"_

(beep)

_"All messages successfully deleted."  
_

* * *

"This is Uzumaki Naruto's voicemail and yo- Oooh, Teme - not nowww, bastard! Fuck! - Uhum, right. Leave a message after the BEEEEEE- (dobe, enough already. Come here- ) EEEEP!"

**16/09/2012**  
**8:29 AM **  
"I miss you too."


End file.
